


One Wish

by keirajo



Series: The Decepticon Emperor and His Autobot Lover [10]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Endings, Family, Love, M/M, Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds, new adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: The time has come for Rodimus Prime to leave Chaar and resume his duties as Autobot Leader.   It is extremely difficult to get Stormbreaker to understand this concept and Rodimus is reluctant to leave as well.   But Galvatron is strong about the new situation and very supportive.It's time to say our good-byes, until we meet again...……...and new adventures will start!





	One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Now, officially, my two recovered WIPs have been dealt with. Back to chapter two of "Personalities Within" soon--and there's already six chapters of "During That Time" written, with "Blazing Spirit" 1/3 written. I was able to start on the latter works on my new laptop while the computer repair place was recovering my old laptop's hard drive.
> 
> I tried hard to proofread this, but not only was I crying at the end (dumb emotional punches), but I'm still getting used to the new keyboard. I apologize in advance for spelling errors. Like things "rea;;y", because the keyboard is further left than my old keyboard (because of a number pad. Double "L's" have become my curse. XD

** _ One Wish _ **

The next day on Chaar was different all around. Rodimus Prime felt the vibrations of the Matrix in his chest and memories of the day before on Athenia all came back to him. He’d spent the couple of hours before recharge cycle speaking with Novablaze and asked his youngling to have an answer for him in three days. In the meantime, there were things to get done and trying to explain this new situation to Stormbreaker just really wasn’t going to go well. In five days, Rodimus would be going back to Cybertron and starting his new rounds of duties as Autobot Leader once more. Although, this time would be different. He’d already planned for a different style of leadership amongst the Autobots now—Optimus Prime was already supportive of it. He had yet to explain it fully to Ultra Magnus, but he felt his older friend would eventually accept it.

However, would _Stormbreaker_ be able to accept having a new life…………..far away from Chaar and Novablaze and her sire?

Rodimus Prime got up from the berth and stood up, looking around the familiar room that had been his home the last few years. He’d miss this—all of this. The young Autobot Leader gave a soft little sigh as he looked over towards Novablaze’s berth and saw it was empty and neatly made. The young mech was already up and about—clearly working towards adjusting to a life without his carrier around. He was pleased that his eldest child was already able to watch over himself, since just almost two years ago he was all angry and jealous at even having a sibling. So, now Rodimus Prime walked over to Stormbreaker’s smaller, walled berth.

“Hey, Storm,” he cooed softly, looking down at her sitting up in her crib and playing with her two plush animals quietly. “Have you been awake long?” He asked of her, smiling fondly.

“Weird, cari………_all is weird_,” the femmeling murmured unable to really express the emotions inside of her. Looking at her carrier’s larger frame was still something of a puzzle to her.

“Yeah. I guess it is,” Rodimus sighed softly. “This was how I was when I first……..was with your sire, belonging to him,” he added, trying to edit his commentary to something for a little one’s audials. “There are things I have to do, to make life better for everyone—you, Nova and your sire………as well as all Transformers in the universe. I can’t do that here, though…………and…………I really want you to come with me, so I won’t be alone.”

“_Go? **No go!** Want stay! **All us stay!**_” Stormbreaker sobbed loudly. She picked up both plushes and threw them up at Rodimus in her tantrum. “**_Stay! Stay! Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!!!_**” She mewled sadly.

“I can leave you here, if that’s _really_ what you want,” Rodimus began, sadly—his feelings leaking out into his EM field as he held on to the two plushes that battered into his chestplate. He really didn’t want to, but he wasn’t sure he could make her understand that staying behind wouldn’t make her carrier remain behind with her. He could…………like…………give her over to Slipstream to take care of when Galvatron was busy. But he really didn’t want to leave her behind, since he knew Novablaze would likely stay on Chaar and he really would be alone. _He didn’t want to be alone_, he wanted at least one of his children with him………….

“**_Staystaystaystaystaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!_**” Stormbreaker bawled, bashing her tiny servos onto the mattress of her crib.

Rodimus Prime set the two plushes down onto the table near the walled berth that was his femmeling’s crib. “I’d like to show you something, Storm,” he murmured softly, raising his servos to his chestplate. It clicked as it unlocked and he opened his chest to show her the Matrix and his brilliant Spark set behind it. “This heritage object, the Matrix, has given me a task to perform and I can’t remain on Chaar for that. There are many places I must go and many people I must see, so that I can make the universe safe for all Transformers everywhere,” the young Autobot Leader explained.

Stormbreaker stared at the Matrix in her carrier’s chest, her mouth opening wide into an “**_o_**” of awe. She’d never seen anything like it before—sparkling and shining so brightly, almost brighter than her carrier’s own Spark.

“_Pretty_,” the femmeling said in awe, her voice soft as she reached grabby-hands up to it.

“It is, isn’t it?” Rodimus chuckled, smiling down at her. “It’s very special and tells me the things I must do—to make things good and happy for everyone,” he added, closing up his chestplate and seeing her mewl sadly at no longer being able to look at the Matrix. He could understand that—before seeing the flame-colored mech’s own Spark, Galvatron had been quite fascinated by the Matrix, once, long ago. “And I **_have _**to go. Your brother understands—he can remember when I used to carry this heritage object once before. And your sire has been expecting me to carry it again for quite some time. We used to live apart, so they’re _both_ ready for this.”

“Nova coming, too?” Stormbreaker asked, placing a servo in her mouth as Rodimus reached in to pick her up and hold her close to his chest. As she leaned against it, she could hear her carrier’s spinning-Spark and the soft vibrations of the Matrix’s energy surging through the young Prime’s systems.

“He wants to stay here and keep learning to be a warrior, like your sire,” the flame-colored mech responded. “If you really want to stay, you can………….but Galvatron won’t always come around and take care of you, like I do. _Someone else would_. It’d be like you have a permanent babysitter. I’d really like to have you with me—we’ll travel and you’ll see _lots_ of new things. You’ll get to have experiences that Nova won’t get to have.”

Stormbreaker mumbled something, but her servo in her mouth didn’t make her words very legible. She just kept sucking on her digits, not really knowing what she should actually say. But she began to understand that her choice was either to stay near her sire or to stay near her carrier—she wasn’t going to be able to have both and that made her very sad. She started crying and snuggled against Rodimus Prime’s chest, sucking on her servo and mewling softly.

“Yeah, I know—it’s a really hard decision,” the flame-colored mech murmured, walking around the room with her in his arms, stroking her back gently. “It’s hard for **_me_**, too. If both you and Nova stayed on Chaar, I’d feel very lonely—I _really_ want one of you to come with me.” He leaned down and planted a light kiss on top of her helm. “There are still a few days left here for me. You can decide tomorrow, all right?” He murmured.

The femmeling, still mewling softly, nodded her head, her face rubbing lightly against her carrier’s chestplate.

* * * * *

All of this, _really_, was merely putting off the inevitable. Asking Galvatron for a fight was fairly natural—it was one of the Decepticon Leader’s bonuses for signing the accords, so this was really “_duty_” when you looked at it seriously. But at the heart of the matter, Rodimus Prime was looking for any sort of excuse to put off the decision to leave Chaar and do what he must do now. There was a part, deep in his Spark, that _really_ didn’t want to leave Chaar—to leave this life where he was near Galvatron, always.

But he **_knew_** what he had to do now—_Galvatron_ knew what he had to do now. When they first sparkbonded, they saw the future in one another’s Sparks. Galvatron knew this was what Rodimus Prime was destined to do and the young flame-colored mech saw that Galvatron was going to have a great and glorious empire that was part of the Galactic Alliance. Now it was time to work towards the future that kept the both of them together _forever_—and that meant being apart for a while. After all, what were a few centuries for their kind?

But to preserve Chaar and not cause mass destruction—and to allow Galvatron to **_finally_** go all-out against his Prime as he’d always desired to do—they were on the unused-but-conquered-already third planet in the system. It was a little hotter than Chaar was, with no atmosphere at all and direct sunlight nearly all day long in most places, due to the rapid spin of the planet. The rocks and dirt were unusually solid and harder to do damage to than on Chaar. Chaar was the fourth planet in it’s system—the first planet (conquered) was unused, while the second planet had a small outpost base and the energy conversion platform on it. The third planet (conquered) was unused, while Chaar was the focal planet of the system with the core population of the Decepticons upon it. The fifth and sixth planets (both conquered) had small outpost bases upon them, while the seventh planet was the most recent of the annexed worlds in the system. The spy base that Starscream had upon it had been converted to a Decepticon outpost base and it was also where the Constructions and the Autobot Construction team were working on special projects for Galvatron. The eighth through twelfth planets in the system were not yet officially annexed by Galvatron and would eventually become annexed over time.

Therefore, the third planet was the only planet of the annexed ones in the system that was suitable for Galvatron and Rodimus Prime to truly go “_all out_” against each other in combat.

“**_Grrraaargh!_**” Galvatron howled, hovering and charging up his nova cannon for a full-blast shot against the small mountain of stone that the flame-colored mech was hiding behind. “**_Prrrrrrriiiiiiiiimmmmeeeee!!!_**” He snarled, loosing the shot, even as a camper-trailer swerved about the stone and powered straight towards where the Decepticon Leader was hovering.

Rodimus Prime transformed quickly before Galvatron could refocus his attention, leapt up and grabbed Galvatron’s boot and yanked on it hard, slamming the powerful warmachine to the ground. The flame-colored mech pivoted on his right pede, swinging his left leg in a powerful arc to come down on Galvatron’s chest, but the bulky purple mech rolled away and got halfway to a standing position when he had a swift swinging arm knock into one of his shoulder pillars, throwing him back.

As Galvatron’s back hit the dirt again, he rolled with the momentum to come directly to his pedes and was ready when Rodimus Prime came hurtling at him once more. He grabbed his passionate young lover’s servos with his own and they pushed their own powerful weights against one another with fierce growls of intimidation.

It felt so very good to fight without reservations again, with his precious Prime.

Galvatron broke the sparring first, laughing with glee, leaving him open for Rodimus Prime to pin him to the ground. The flame-colored mech laughed as well, falling atop his powerful lover and kissing him deeply, his body shifting and writhing erotically on top of the bulky purple mech. Heavy kissing and caressing began to commence, until it became all-out fragging.

After a strong and breath-taking overload for them both, they laid there in the dirt, facing each other.

“If I had _one wish_, Galvatron…………then I wish I could split myself into two and leave one half on Chaar with you, while the other half went out to do all the things I must do now,” Rodimus Prime murmured softly, moving close and rubbing his nasal ridge against Galvatron’s chin.

“_By the Pit_—I honestly do not believe I could handle **_two of you_**, my sexy Prime,” Galvatron chortled softly, rubbing a servo languidly along the flame-colored mech’s sunbright yellow spoiler and backstrut. “Well, unless perhaps, splitting yourself in half would also split your sex drive in half,” he added with a teasing purr and lips brushing all over the flame-colored mech’s faceplate.

Rodimus Prime gave a deep sigh and felt his frame warming up towards more arousal.

“My Prime, we know that _this _is your course, now,” Galvatron said, seriously, wrapping both arms around his younger lover and holding him close, but no longer using any teasing motions or gestures. “Never let your fire die again, my Prime—_always burn brightly_. Not just for me, but for the universe as well,” the powerful Decepticon Leader murmured.

“I will, Galvatron……….._I promise_,” Rodimus murmured, wrapping both of his arms around Galvatron and they laid there together in silence for a little bit. “Let’s go back to Chaar and get cleaned up and………_you know_, use a berth for some more fun.”

“It sounds like a good plan to me,” Galvatron chuckled.

They got up, Galvatron hefted his lover into his arms—though he didn’t fit quite as easily in them as small Hot Rod had—and flew back to his palace on Chaar and the bathing room.

The two of them kissed as they scrubbed one another clean, revving their drives back up to hot-and-ready for interfacing. By the time they had crawled out of the tub and dried off, they were fully charged up again and collapsed into the bed, wrestling one another for dominance, kissing madly and passionately. At some point, Rodimus finally chose to submit and let Galvatron roll him beneath his powerful frame.

“_Frag me, my lord………..please frag me until I go offline and don’t have to think of the hard things any more today_,” the flame-colored mech murmured softly, desperately, reaching up and grabbing his lover’s shoulder pillars.

Galvatron knew this decision was just as hard on young Rodimus Prime as it was for the little femmeling who would have to go along with the decisions made. The mech beneath him was young and had suffered a hard, young life. He was far better now, but he was still so young to shoulder such great weight upon his frame. The powerful Decepticon Leader gently leaned forwards and kissed the younger mech’s forehead, bringing a servo up to caress the side of his faceplate tenderly.

“Tonight, I shall do as you wish,” Galvatron said softly. “But you cannot put this off for much longer, my Prime—we _both_ know this,” he added, planting another kiss gently on his forehead.

“_Yeah_,” Rodimus Prime sighed deeply, cherishing the gentle kisses and touches.

Galvatron grinned and heaved himself up, reaching down to his hip subspace pocket and pulled out a shiny pair of handcuffs. Rodimus licked his lips with his glossa and felt a familiar tightening in his valve. Then Galvatron reached past Rodimus Prime’s helm and pulled a hook out of the headboard paneling. He placed the chain of the cuffs over the hook and then cuffed the younger mech’s servos one-by-one to the sturdy restraints of the cuffs.

“Try not to struggle overly much and break apart the headboard, would you, my Prime?” Galvatron chuckled softly as he sat back on his haunches and looked down at his lover with a grin.

“Will do, my lord,” Rodimus retorted with a warm chuckle.

“Now then, we shall just enjoy some classic lighter bondage tonight,” the bulky purple Decepticon responded with a grin. “Nothing too troublesome or stressful, just your wrists—and I shall keep your legs contained using my own frame.”

“You really _rev me up_, Galvatron,” the flame-colored mech said, grinning, his optics glowing brightly with his eagerness and arousal.

“Your mere imagination can rev you up, my silly young Prime,” Galvatron chortled, flashing his sharpened incisor dentae at his lover. “_Panels_, please, my Prime!” He added with a light chuckle.

Rodimus Prime grinned back, as Galvatron grabbed his legs, holding them widely spread by clasping at the knee-joints. He let his array paneling slide open and his spike instantly pressurized to full, leaking already with pre-transfluid. The orange biolighting on the transfluid pressure line pulsed slowly and regularly, so it showed Galvatron that the younger mech wasn’t to a point of no return with his arousal.

Galvatron let go of Rodimus’ left knee-joint, keeping it splayed by resting his hip against the leg firmly. Then he reached his right servo down and lightly rubbed his two forefingers along the rim and lips of the flame-colored mech’s damp valve. Lubricant soaked his fingers quickly as he pushed it upwards and pinched the swollen anterior node lightly between his damp forefingers.

The flame-colored mech groaned deeply, back arching.

“Like that, my Prime?” Galvatron chuckled, a teasing tone in his voice.

“_Inside_. Put your fingers _inside me_!” Rodimus Prime groaned, writhing his body a little bit.

“I appreciate that you are demanding such things of me now, as opposed to your strange, weak pleading of the past,” the bulky purple mech chuckled softly. “So, I shall give you my fingers now,” he added, swiping his two forefingers back down and sliding them easily into the wet valve.

Galvatron pushed his fingers in and scraped them across eager nodes inside of the wetness, teasing the charge higher. For a brief moment he hitched his fingers, curling tight, to scrape the activator rings around the interior of the rim of the valve. Rodimus screamed and his back arched, practically bending him in half. The activator rings were inert once a valve had been opened for the first time, but the rings were still there inside the valve and had a sensitivity to actual touch—almost as sensitive as the ceiling node was, deep within the valve.

“I………I won’t last, Galvatron—_frag me now_!” Rodimus panted, exventing hard.

The Decepticon Leader chuckled and figured he could bless his lover with such a gift—after all, they would part ways soon. And it could be weeks or months before they saw each other again. Tonight was for Rodimus Prime—_whatever he wanted_.

“Very well, my Prime,” the bulky purple mech laughed, pulling his fingers from his lover’s valve and licking them erotically before grabbing the knee-joint again and spreading the flame-colored mech’s legs wide. He rubbed his own thick spike liberally against the wet mesh of the valve lips, making Rodimus whimper desperately. Then he pulled back and thrust hard, listening to the excited cries and moans of his lover, all the way until they both reached an explosive overload.

After parting frames and reaching around for some blankets, Galvatron slid his large frame up against his flame-colored lover’s much more slender frame. He pulled Rodimus Prime close and rested his helm against the younger mech’s.

“_Mmmm_. If **_I_** had one wish, I would keep you here with me as well, my Prime,” the Leader of the Decepticons murmured softly, letting his own systems fall into the same deep recharge that he felt his lover’s frame had already fallen into as well.

* * * * *

The next day, Rodimus Prime went back to the embassy to check on Stormbreaker. He’d decided to leave her alone last night—not just to satisfy his own selfish whim of spending the night with Galvatron, but to give the nearly-two-year-old femmeling a chance to think about whether to go with her carrier or stay on Chaar where her sire **_may_** possibly pop by on occasion. He felt it would be better for her to think about it, without the pressure of her carrier hovering about her.

“_Cari_!” Novablaze called excitedly, running over to the flame-colored mech as he walked into the embassy and towards the lobby seating area where some of the staff was gathered and chatting.

Rodimus Prime picked up his firstborn easily, which he couldn’t do as easily in his smaller frame of Hot Rod, since the mechling’s last growth spurt. “Morning, Nova—how did things go here last night?” He asked, rubbing his nasal ridge against his firstborn’s fondly.

“She cried every time we talked about it. It’s _really hard_, she doesn’t get it—that it’s not forever,” Novablaze murmured softly. “_I’m_ staying here, cari……….but I think you already knew that. _Someone’s _gotta stay with sire and keep him on the right path,” he added with a giggle and a grin.

“You can always call me whenever you need to, though you might have to leave messages for me if I’m out-and-about,” Rodimus said, walking towards the seating area.

“_Yep_, I get it. Carnivac told me to stay here in the embassy and I think I kinda get it, knowing sire does a lot of _‘adult things’_ I really shouldn’t know about yet,” Novablaze said as they got to the seating area and his carrier set him down on the ground.

“_Oh, thank Primus_……..because I had no idea how I was going to be able to tell you it wouldn’t be good to stay at the palace!” The young Autobot Prime laughed softly. “When you’re old enough and you’ve learned the internals of your systems better, we’ll exchange PCCs, so that you and I can glyph each other when we need to. Just remember, Galvatron really hates _‘fluffy-things’_, so **_don’t_** glyph your sire on a whim for actual unimportant reasons—he takes it very seriously.”

“That’s _so _like sire!” Novablaze laughed warmly, plopping down onto the couch, next to Quake.

Rodimus walked over to where Slipstream was sitting, with Stormbreaker in her lap. The femmeling looked up at her carrier, planting a servo in her mouth and whimpering. The young Prime knelt and gazed directly into the red-colored femmeling’s purple glass-covered optics. He lightly placed a finger underneath Stormbreaker’s chin lightly.

“Have you decided yet, my little Stormbreaker?” Rodimus Prime asked, softly.

She mewled and tears leaked from the microseams of her optics as she reached a tiny servo up to grab his finger tightly. “Why go? _No go_…………**_staystaystay_**………..” Stormbreaker sobbed softly. “Please stay, want stay, cari stay………..” she cried, shaking his finger anxiously.

“I _can’t_, Storm. I want to stay so badly, but I _can’t_,” the flame-colored mech said softly. “Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here on Chaar, with the embassy staff?”

Stormbreaker mewled and sobbed, shaking the finger of her carrier’s that she had a death-grip on.

“It’s **_not_** forever, Stormbreaker. We’ll see Galvatron and Nova again, we’ll see them often enough………but we’ll have a lot of exciting and fun new adventures, you and I. _I promise_,” Rodimus Prime said, his voice warm and a loving smile on his faceplate, even as he surrounded the femmeling with his field, full of the same warmth and love.

“_Okay_……….” Stormbreaker mumbled, her voice full of static and pops from her crying.

“Well, then, how about tonight we fuel with your sire and say our good-byes?” The flame-colored mech said, rising to his pedes and picking up the femmeling, cuddling her happily. He was so glad he’d have one of his children with him for the future that was coming. He glyphed Galvatron a message, asking him to come and fuel with them later on tonight, before recharge—they’d spend one last night together as a “_family_”.

“Rodimus, if I could have a moment of your time?” Slipstream asked, gazing up at the flame-colored mech, a smile on her faceplate.

“Sure, Slipstream…………what’s up?” He asked, swiveling on his pedes and smiling down at her.

“Well, the staff and I were talking about a lot of things—all these changes—and we had some thoughts on what might be able to help you out better,” the Decepticon femme said, leaning forwards and bracing her servos on the edges of the chair cushion beside her hips. “We thought that since you chose to staff your embassy with both Autobots and Decepticons, then your new staff should also contain Decepticons—as well as the Autobots you’ll likely have.”

“Oh, yeah—_that makes sense_, but I mean it was hard enough to get staff here at the embassy, how in the world will I get diverse staff for my future adventures?” Rodimus said with a deep sigh.

“Well, I believe Lord Galvatron will still insist that Sixshot remains your bodyguard,” Slipstream chuckled. “And you’ll probably want someone to keep watch on Stormbreaker when you have to do important work, someone the femmeling likes………….and I would like to stay with Sixshot, incidentally.”

“Slipstream, are you guys **_sure _**you want to leave Chaar and go hopping around the Galactic Alliance’s worlds with me?” The flame-colored mech asked, gazing seriously down at the teal-and-purple femme.

“Of course, I wouldn’t have said anything if it weren’t what we wanted to do,” she laughed. “Sixshot’s been roaming about Chaar all day long, saying good-bye to his friends in the habitation district and all.”

“Oh, guys…………._thanks so much_,” Rodimus murmured, hugging the femmeling in his arms.

Then a familiar trio of warbling from by the young Prime’s pedes got his attention.

“You guys want to come too?” The flame-colored mech asked, gazing down at them and watching them motion with their small servos. They all nodded vigorously up at him. “_Okay_. You know, this feels **_right_**. A unified species should have a unified group of people doing works together. _Thanks, everyone_!”

Rodimus spent time with his staff at the embassy, before Galvatron showed up for the scheduled “_fuel time_”. Rodimus Prime, Galvatron, Novablaze and Stormbreaker all went down to the commissary together—and the rest of the staff made sure that the little group of four had the area all to themselves for the remainder of the evening. As the flame-colored mech went into the prep area to get Energon for them all, mixing the special formula into Stormbreaker’s pretty pink fuel cup, Galvatron spoke with his two offspring about their day and small things like that.

Stormbreaker purred happily, standing on Galvatron’s legs and batting her servos on the table and bumping her two plush animals into each other as she babbled aimlessly about things. Novablaze chuckled and Galvatron chortled at the antics of the little femmeling.

One last night as a family, _together_.

Rodimus Prime brought the three cans of Premium Grade back to the table and let Galvatron settle Stormbreaker to sitting on the table between her two plush animals, before handing the femmeling her kitty fuel cup. The three mechs began talking about random things, while the femmeling watched them all and sipped from her fuel cup.

“So, tomorrow you shall gather your things and leave the day after, correct?” Galvatron asked, looking over at the young Prime with an encouraging smile.

“Yeah, I’m going to be busy _all day_ tomorrow,” the flame-colored mech said, ruefully. “We’ll leave early in the morning the day after, Sky Lynx will be coming back for us, so…………..I don’t know if you want to get up that early and see us off or not, but you could drop by and spend the day with Storm and Nova tomorrow, if you want.”

“I shall do so. My littlest spawn will be quite happy to receive my undivided attention all day long, I am certain,” Galvatron chuckled, reaching over and rubbing a finger on the underside of her chin. She purred with delight at her sire’s attention. “Do not stress yourself, my Prime—you know that this is exactly what you must be doing. And I am merely a glyph away. But please keep a leash on your _fluffy things_, would you?” He teased, grinning at the flame-colored mech excitedly.

Rodimus laughed warmly. “Perhaps, my lord—we shall see,” he answered with a devious little smile.

Novablaze chuckled, he loved to see his parents acting so open and “_fun_” with one another.

* * * * *

The next day went too fast and soon it was early in the morning on the day after. Rodimus Prime got up from his familiar berth in this embassy for the last time and looked around his room. Novablaze was actually still in recharge over on his berth and the flame-colored mech could tell that Stormbreaker was still in recharge as well. Everything was packed and he woke up to find a glyph from Carnivac saying that Sixshot and Slipstream had taken the luggage onto Sky Lynx as soon as the Autobot shuttlemech had landed. So, the young Prime walked over to Novablaze’s berth and leaned down, kissing the mechling’s helm lightly.

“Good-bye, Nova………..until we see one another again,” he murmured softly.

“_Mmmm_. ‘Bye, cari,” the purple-and-yellow mechling murmured, sleepily.

Then Rodimus walked over to Stormbreaker’s berth and reached down to pick her up and held onto her securely with one arm. She mumbled sleepily as her carrier picked up both plushes in the crib with his other servo, holding onto them by their tails. Then she became immediately alert as a familiar field washed over the entire area.

Galvatron came to say good-bye, even _this early_ in the morning. Warmth flowed through his circuits and frame as he stepped out the door and went to the stairs. 

Familiar warbling surrounded him as he started walking down the stairs.

“Morning, guys…….you all ready to go?” Rodimus Prime asked, cheerfully, as the three Mini-Cons began hopping down the stairs, sometimes skipping a few, and warbling happily.

The five of them exited the embassy and began walking over to where Sky Lynx had landed nearby.

“Good morning, Rodimus,” the shuttlemech greeted politely. “_Please tell me_ that Galvatron is not here to growl and snarl and put more dents in my frame?” He complained lightly.

“He’s here to see us off, so just don’t try to actually piss him off, all right?” Rodimus Prime laughed.

“_Siiiiirrrreeee!!!_” Stormbreaker mewled, reaching grabby-hands towards the Decepticon Leader as he approached.

“Good morning, my Prime……….my Stormbreaker,” the purple-and-grey mech said, stifling a small yawn.

Clearly he’d requested that Cyclonus made sure he woke up in time to see them off. Galvatron would probably head straight back to the palace and go back into recharge as soon as they leave.

Galvatron took Stormbreaker into his arms, with his customary pluck-and-settle grab. The femmeling mewled and purred, burrowing against Galvatron’s chest with both joy and underlying anxiety—because she knew that this was the last time she’d see her sire for a while. Then, with his free hand, Galvatron reached out and grabbed Rodimus Prime’s chin roughly. He leaned over and kissed him deeply, with Stormbreaker’s little “_ooooohhh_” sound as background noise to the kiss.

“_You will be brilliant, my Prime_—you shall burn brightly and guide the universe to a new dawn,” Galvatron said as he pulled away.

“Thanks, Galvatron,” Rodimus murmured, his faceplate flushing pink. “I owe you _so much_, my lord.”

“I owe you just as much, my Prime,” Galvatron responded, smiling at his lover fondly. “We shall see one another again soon enough, Rodimus Prime. _My precious Hot Rod_.”

“Yeah, we will,” the flame-colored mech chuckled, reaching up to rub drops of moisture from the corner microseams of his optics. “Stormbreaker, can you say _‘good-bye’_ to your sire, so that we can go to Athenia and Earth?”

The femmeling mewled sadly, burrowing against Galvatron’s chestplate one last time. “_Bye-bye, sire_……..” she sobbed, softly, as Galvatron carefully placed her back into one of Rodimus Prime’s arms (the other hand was still holding the two plush animals by their tails).

“Farewell, my little Stormbreaker—until we see one another again,” Galvatron said, softly, smiling at her and rubbing a finger gently under her chin, before sweeping the digit up to wipe at the tears on her faceplate.

“_Gimme kiddy_,” Stormbreaker mewled, looking up into Rodimus’ faceplate.

“_Uh_, Galvatron, can **_you_** hand it to her? I don’t think I can choose the right one with only one hand,” the flame-colored mech chuckled, holding up the two plushes and holding them out to the Decepticon Leader.

Galvatron took the grey, tiger-striped plush ball that was supposed to be a cat of some kind, and then handed it to his secondborn offspring. The femmeling crushed it to her frame in a tight hug and kissed the top of its fuzzy little head. Then she held the plush cat out to Galvatron, tears still leaking over her cheeks and nasal ridge.

“_Sire have kiddy. Kiddy watch sire and remember Stormy_,” she said in as best Cybertronian as she could manage.

“You are giving me your most precious treasure, my Stormbreaker?” Galvatron asked, taking the plush cat in one servo and reaching a free servo over to brush fingers along the top of her helm fondly.

“_Keep kiddy, remember Stormy_,” she said, nodding vigorously.

“I shall do so and treasure this gift very much, my little Stormbreaker,” the Decepticon Leader responded with a warm smile and rubbed her helm some more.

Rodimus felt his Spark flail in its casing, deep within his chest. That moment was probably one of the most precious memories he’d ever have, next to the births of his two children.

“I love you, Galvatron,” Rodimus Prime said, his voice very quiet, as he gazed at his powerful lover and began to walk backwards to the boarding ramp on Sky Lynx’s loading bay.

“As I treasure you, my Prime………….my Stormbreaker,” Galvatron said, firmly, planting the plush cat in the crook of his arm, in the very same way that he’d always carried his children.

Rodimus Prime and Stormbreaker were both crying when they walked aboard Sky Lynx. They hugged and cuddled each other as their fields rippling with sadness wrapped around one another. Rodimus walked slowly towards the control room on board the shuttlemech.

**|Burn brightly, my Prime. You are one of my greatest treasures, never forget that.|**

The almost “_fluffy_” glyph message was quite a surprise coming from Galvatron.

**|I will always love you, Galvatron. My beloved lord and emperor.|**

The flame-colored mech glyphed back, warmth flowing through him. And now, new adventures awaited them all……………..

**Author's Note:**

> Here ends the second arc of my Galvatron/Rodimus Prime (Hot Rod) works, "The Decepticon Emperor and His Autobot Lover". Please feel free to join me in the next series arc, "The Prime and the Emperor" soon! (If you haven't gone over to see the notes I left for my readers already to start the new series!)
> 
> We'll meet again, soon! :D


End file.
